


a little old-fashioned

by tony_starkrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1970s AU, Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain Stevens/Doctor Potts, Identity Porn, M/M, the elevator scene we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starkrogers/pseuds/tony_starkrogers
Summary: Captain Stevens and Doctor Potts get to know each other a little better.





	a little old-fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @tiny—tony on tumblr for the beta read!

“Do that again, Stevens,” Tony gasps. His nails dig into the Captain’s back as he clenches desperately around the other man’s fingers, a broken moan escaping him as pleasure coils tight. Stevens grunts, getting one hand under Tony’s ass to hitch him up the elevator wall and steadily working him open with the other.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Tony pants, rocking his hips in time with Stevens’ thrusts. “Right there, don’t stop.” His roaming hands travel up Stevens’ chest, pausing to pinch at a nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Stevens moans and sucks on Tony’s collarbone, doing something with his fingers that lights Tony on fire. Tony swears and his head thunks back against the wall, Stevens’ lips still sucking a trail of bruises up his neck.

“You feel so good, Potts,” Stevens says, his free hand sliding up Tony’s side to tangle in his hair. His eyes glazed with lust, Stevens gently strokes the short hairs at Tony’s temple, making him shiver and tremble. 

“So do you,” Tony says as his hands slide down Stevens’ back to his ass, pulling them closer.  Both men gasp when the friction sends a spike of pleasure through them, and their lips clash together, tongues tangling desperately.

“God I want you,” Tony groans as he takes hold of Stevens’ cock and strokes him, hard and insistent. “Want you inside me, up against this wall, want you _now_ …” Tony brushes his thumb over the head of Stevens’ cock and Stevens jerks against him, falling forward with a cry.

His breath hot against Tony’s skin, Stevens bites down on his neck and works at the spot with his lips and tongue. “Damn it, Potts,” he says, his hands tightening on Tony’s waist as Tony shudders bodily against him. “I had a _plan_.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? You’ll have to tell me later. I’ll expect a full report in excruciating detail, with footnotes and everything…”

Stevens laughs in spite of himself, shaking his head helplessly as he leans in to capture the other man’s lips with his own. It’s a bit awkward with both of them smiling into the kiss, but when Potts pulls away, his eyes are bright with laughter.

“Right, new plan,” Tony says, “you’re going to fuck me like you mean it.” He spreads his legs wide, and Stevens groans at the sight. Tony is well aware of how he must look, slick and open, with his cock hard against his stomach. He guides Stevens into him and shudders as Stevens bottoms out. He breathes in deep while his body adjusts to the weight of Stevens inside him, the other man shaking with the effort of keeping still.

Tony nods, tapping Stevens’ hip impatiently as he grins up at him. “I just want you to know,” he says, “that I have been resisting making a joke about ‘putting your back into it’ this whole time.”

Stevens snorts and pulls out a little, his hands sliding under Tony’s thighs. “A joke, I have to point out, which you have just made,” he says, before hauling Tony up the wall and slamming into him so forcefully that any response Tony might have had is driven from his lungs.

“Fuck yes,” Tony moans, holding on tight. Stevens surges against him again and again, thrusting hard and deep. Tony hitches his legs up, wrapping them around Stevens’ waist and arching his back, gasping as the friction sets off sparks behind his eyes. Stevens makes a pained sound, and he retaliates by driving Tony further up the wall, trapping Tony’s wrists above him.

Tony bucks, writhing against him, but Stevens’ grip is firm and unyielding. He is surrounded by Stevens, every line of his body at his mercy, and it _should_ make him feel terrified. Indeed, with anyone else, it would, but with Stevens, Tony has only ever felt safe, like he was right where he was meant to be.

Tony breathes out and surrenders. He can see the moment Stevens realizes it in the darkening of his eyes, the question on his lips as he leans in close. Tony nods, his body trembling, his eyes on the tantalizing line of sweat above Stevens’ lip.

“Take me,” Tony says, his voice rough with need.

Stevens shudders and slams into him, claiming Tony’s lips in a fierce kiss and sucking on his tongue. Tony groans desperately, reveling in the heat of Stevens’ body against his, the tangle of their tongues, the delicious thrill of teeth on his lower lip.

The pace is punishing, the snap of Stevens’ hips hard and deep as each thrust brushes over Tony’s prostate, making him shiver and moan.

“Fuck yes,” Tony groans, his eyes rolling back into his head as Stevens thrusts into him again and again, each snap of his hips harder and faster. Stevens is grunting with each thrust, and Tony writhes against him, pressing open-mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach.

Tony’s skin is tingling, his entire body is on fire with pleasure when Stevens reaches between them to take hold of his cock, stroking him hard and firm in time with his thrusts. Tony gasps as Stevens works him, his mouth open in a silent cry as his head thunks back against the wall.

“Come for me,” Stevens murmurs, his breath a whisper on Tony’s skin.

Stevens drives into Tony hard, and he twists his wrist on the next stroke, thumbing the sensitive head. Tony comes apart beneath him, clenching down on Stevens as he shudders and gasps, spilling hot between them. Stevens’ hips jerk frantically and he groans, his face buried in Tony’s neck as his cock throbs inside him. 

Stevens collapses against Tony with a broken cry and for a moment, neither of them move. Stevens’ hands come up around Tony’s back and Tony hides his smile in the other man’s shoulder, holding him close. After a few long minutes, Stevens sighs and eases out of him gently, letting Tony slide back down the elevator wall. 

Tony makes a noise of protest and his hands tangle in Stevens’ hair, unwilling to let go quite yet. Stevens looks back at him, his eyes unbearably gentle, and he cups Tony’s face in his hands, the touch cool on Tony’s heated skin. Tony nudges Stevens’ nose with his, and Stevens’ breath hitches, his eyelids sliding shut as he leans in.

They kiss languidly, a slow slide of lips and tongues. Tony sighs into Stevens’ mouth and wraps his arms around his waist, enjoying the closeness. Stevens’ hands are running up and down Tony’s sides aimlessly, and Tony shivers, leaning into him. Stevens startles in response and shifts gingerly, but not before Tony feels the tell-tale hardness pressing against his hip.

Tony smirks against Stevens’ neck and clears his throat before pulling away to search for his clothes where they lie scattered among Stevens’ on the elevator floor. “As much as I would like to continue,” he says, glancing pointedly at the growing bulge in Stevens’ pants, “I would like to suggest a change of location for what I have planned for you, Captain Stevens.” 

Stevens flushes as he shucks on his jacket and hides his mussed hair under his cap. “An excellent suggestion, Doctor Potts,” he says, “and just what do you have planned for me?”

Tony grins and shakes his head. “That would be telling, Cap. But here’s a hint: we’re going to go down to the workshop and I’ll return the favor.”

Stevens straightens up, his pupils blown wide. He reaches for Tony and pulls him in for a kiss when he suddenly leans back, confusion furrowing his brow. “Wait, the workshop?” he asks, and Tony forces himself not to tense up. The workshop is his sanctum, his home. It is an unspoken rule in SHIELD that the Potts workshop is strictly off-limits, and everyone knows that no one goes there except the people Tony trusts the most.

But this thing with Stevens… they’ve been seeing each other for a while now, if that’s what you call it. He knows it’s not much: hot, messy sex in supply closets, unused offices, and the occasional elevator, shared lunch dates when they can make it, shouting matches in the director’s office and sparring sessions in the gym to work off the steam…. Tony’s well aware that it’s not the most functional relationship, and he doesn’t have much to offer anyone, let alone someone like Stevens, who deserves the world. But Stevens seems to want him, and Tony wants to belong to Stevens in return, with everything that he is. He wants to try. 

“Yes, the workshop,” Tony confirms, smiling softly as his thumb gently strokes along Stevens’ collarbone. “I think it’s time, don’t you?” 

“If you’re sure,” Stevens says hesitantly, his eyes searching Tony’s. 

Tony nods. “I’m sure,” he says.

Stevens smiles and ducks in to press his lips to Tony’s. When he pulls back, his eyes are shining, his cheeks flushed. He disengages the lock on the elevator, and as it slowly shudders back to life, Tony reaches out to tangle their fingers together. He can feel Stevens startle next to him, but Tony resolutely keeps his gaze straight ahead and wills himself not to blush.

“If we’re going to do this,” Tony says, “you should probably know. My name’s not really Doctor Potts.”

Stevens is completely silent, and Tony braces himself before he hears the tell-tale sounds of muffled laughter next to him. He turns to see the Captain covering his mouth with one hand, his eyes bright with mirth. 

Tony opens his mouth, closes it again. He shakes his head and crosses his arms, waiting as Stevens laughs himself out.

“I’m sorry,” Stevens manages at last, “I really am, it’s just... super-secret military base, I kind of got the idea.” He holds out his hand and Tony glares at it before sighing and reaching out. “Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.” 

“Tony Stark,” Tony replies, grinning back at him. 

Steve frowns and his grip slackens. “Tony — _Iron Man_ ?” he asks incredulously. “But I _know_ you, I’ve fought with you, how didn’t I…”

“Captain America!” Tony gasps suddenly, pointing at Steve accusingly. “Why didn’t you _say_ something, you _ass_ …”

They fall back against the wall, breathless with laughter, their hands finding each other as they kiss frantically.

“SHIELD’S finest,” Tony says, his fingers carding through Steve’s hair. “We really are idiots, aren’t we?” 

Steve snorts, squeezing his hand before stepping back and attempting to tug his clothes back into place. “We found each other eventually,” he says, “maybe it was just meant to happen this way.” 

Tony shakes his head. “You’re a bit of a sap, aren’t you, Rogers? A little old-fashioned, isn’t it?” 

“Apparently, so are you,” Steve counters, smiling back at him.

As the elevator slowly slides to a halt, they turn towards the doors. Whether as Tony and Steve, Captain Stevens and Doctor Potts, or Iron Man and Captain America, they are ready to face whatever the world has in store for them, knowing that they will always face it together.

 

—

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about stevetony with me on tumblr @tony-starkrogers


End file.
